


I Hate You... Not

by jpnxjcs



Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [8]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: A'Tin and Keith makes an appearance, AMSOSORI, I'M SO LATE I KNOW, JAHstForKenOnly, Joshtell - Freeform, M/M, MaverickXKen fite me, bboykillmo, fanboytwts, unholy_GodJihyo, wtf was I thinking with this series oml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: In which one of Stell's co-members gets injured weeks before the dance competition in their school and someone has to fill in for his place. Here's the catch: Josh is the only one they are willing to allow.The problem is, they're from rival groups.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070990
Kudos: 4





	I Hate You... Not

“That's it! I'm quitting!” Maverick Lacson, co-leader of the group, gasped out as he plopped onto Ken's spent figure.

“Mmf.. Mav.. I swear-you're gonna break me in half, man.” Ken grunted, trying to push his best mate off of him.

“Guys, pick up your tits, we need to practice.” Josh said, ruffling Ken's hair.

“Kuyaaaaaaa..” the younger whined, fixing his hair.

“Just let us die, man.” Maverick mumbled, ducking from Ken's hand.

“Make more jokes like that, I'm breaking up with you.” Ken warned, struggling to free himself from his boyfriend's arms.

“Respect for the single people, please.” Lennox mumbled, rolling his eyes as he wiped his sweat.

“Bitter.” Razzho laughed, ducking from his best friend's hand.

“Shut it, both of you.” Mark smacked them both on the back of their heads.

“Look at Mark, he's just chilling.”

“He has a girlfriend kasi, dre.”

“What's that have to do with anything?” the older retorted back.

Lennox was about to say something but shut his mouth, seeing Josh glaring at the three of them.

“So, are you gonna confess to him or not?” Maverick suddenly said, causing his boyfriend to jump and glare at him.

“Who?”

“Stell.” Josh choked on his water and spluttered, glaring at the younger.

“Shut up..” he mumbled, stalking past then towards the table where his phone was.

“한낮에 꾸는 꿈  
믿기지 않을 뿐  
여전히 난 거짓말 같아  
눈 떠보면 너의 품”

.-.

“So, why did you want to meet?” Stell asked, stirring his coffee.

“Honestly? I'm not really sure.”

“Does your brother know you're here with me?”

“No. And frankly, I know he'd have my head for it. But you're the only one I can ask help from.”

“And your boyfriend?”

“He's distracting him. He'll pick me up when I send him a message.”

“What do you need my help for exactly?”

“Well.. my dancing has been a bit.. off lately. And I know I'm starting to get on my kuya's nerves. I watched some of your performances on the forum and I was.. amazed.

“I know this is quite unsettling since I'm from your rival group, but you're really the only one I have.”

“Hmm.. it is strange. But not bad. What do you need help in? And when do we start?” Ken was taken aback. He didn’t expect that the older male would instantly agree, but he was relieved.

“Um.. I was thinking next week? After classes? I can just tell kuya that I'll be taking more dance lessons.”

“Hold on. Will you be okay with that? I mean, asking help from a rival group is one thing, but lying to your brother?”

“If it's the only way for me to improve, I'm gonna have to do it.”

“Alright, then. If you say so. Since you have my number, I'll expect a text from you when you’re ready. Are we only practicing during weekdays?”

“Yeah. Kuya makes me stay home during weekends if I'm not with..” he trailed off, his cheeks tinted a beautiful shade of pink.

“You're cute. I can see now why Maverick is so fond of you.” The younger blushed a darker shade of pink and looked away, a smile sliding onto his lips.

“So, I'll see you on Monday?” Stell asked as they stood up.

“Monday.” Ken smiled at him.

“Hey, Kenji.” Maverick pressed a soft kiss on the apples of his cheeks, nodding at Stell.

“See you around.” Almost as soon as Stell left, Maverick instantly pulled the younger into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Hey. What's with the sudden show of affections?” Ken giggled, pulling his face away from the older's kisses.

“No reason. I just.. missed you.”

“I wasn’t even gone that long.” Maverick laughed at his pout, pinching and smoothening his scrunched nose.

“Same effect, honey. Lunch?” And as he smiled, Maverick knew he hit a nail on the head.

“Lunch.”

.-.

“Hey there, Ken.” Ken jumped upon hearing his brother’s voice.

“K-kuya. I didn’t see you there.”

“Of course you didn’t, I had every intention of you not being able to. Where were you?”

“With Mav. He said that he asked permission from you.”

“He did. But before that?”

“Oh. I-I met up with someone. I'm… I'm taking more dance lessons.”

“What? Why? Oh no, is this about what happened earlier?” Josh recalled how he lashed out on his brother for accidentally messing up his part.

“No no, it's.. it's not that. I guess I have been messing up a lot pretty lately. Don't worry, it's not about what happened earlier.”

“Ken..”

“It's really not, kuya. I promise. Good night.” He kissed the top of his brother's head and ran up to his room.

Josh was still confused but shook his head, having been used to his brother's weirdness.

🌭

🍢: hey sorry about that

🍢: my brother just got home

🌭: oh

🌭: say hi for me later

🍢: I will

🍢: he misses having you around, Pau

🌭: I miss him too, the both of you

🍢: when are you gonna come home?

🌭: Cull..

🍢: impossible, I know

🍢: you're busy too nowadays

🌭: I'm sorry

🍢: me too

Josh sighed. Paulo never had time for them anymore. He'd known that since the beginning, but was it wrong to wish that that specific thing would change even for just a day?

For just one day, dammit.

.-.

The next few days and weeks were hectic as Christmas came closer.

What's worse was that Keith, the idiot, had slipped and fallen down the stairs. Thankfully, he only sprained his ankle, but that meant that he couldn’t dance.

“Why did you have to be so clumsy?” Stell grumbled when he visited him that day.

“Don't blame me, blame the stairs.”

“In that case, I blame both. What are we gonna do now?”

“You know, there's that good dancer from Miracle 7..” Stell's eyes widened, glaring at his best friend.

“Fuck. Off.” His lessons with Ken had gotten better, thankfully, and always went well.

There were no hard feelings, which Stell was grateful for.

“I uh.. I heard that one of your dancers are injured?” Ken asked after they practiced.

“Yeah. Keith. He's always been clumsy.”

“I.. I think I can help..”

.-.

“You WHAT?! Ken, you know I love you, but WHY??” Josh whined, throwing a pillow at his brother.

“Don't deny it, you've been wanting it for years.”

“Ken, not helping.”

“I just built you a bridge, kuya. Walking on it or not is your choice.”

“That doesn’t justify the fact why you did this. I didn’t tell you to build a bridge, you dummy.”

“And yet, I did. Now, please? Make it count?” Josh sighed but pulled his brother into his arms, hugging him close.

.-.

“I'm. Gonna. Die. Early.” Josh mumbled, flopping face-first on his bed.

“It can't be that bad.” Paulo said through the phone.

“The guy's unbearable. We'd always end up fighting.”

“Wow, you really do love him, huh? Talk about true love.”

“Shut up, that's besides the actual point.”

“Is it? Anyways, give it one last chance, Josh.”

“In my opinion, you're still the best.” He smirked, knowing he hit a sore topic.

“Fuck you, go get your man.” Paulo laughed.

“Haha okay. I love you, Pau.”

“I love you too. Now, go get him.”

.-.

“Listen here, tiny, we need to get this number right or else we're all screwed. So, unless you want me to rat you out, you need to get your shit together.” Josh scoffed, wiping his neck with a small towel.

“Again.” He draped the towel over his bag and went to where he was supposed to be on their blocking.

Only the two of them were left at Stell's condo rehearsing. The others had gone home hours prior since the latter decided that they were good, but, for some reason, he kept on picking on Josh.

This, of course, infuriated the older. He'd grumble whenever Stell would ‘correct' him, but followed anyways.

“How many times have we been through this? Just follow what I'm doing; your legs look like they've been electrocuted by the way they're moving.” Something snapped deep inside Josh, causing him to stop and stomp over to where the younger was, pinning him against the wall.

“Shut up. Shut. The fuck. Up.” He growled, staring into the younger's eyes.

What upset him more, was that Stell wasn’t even the least affected. No, instead, he was smirking at Josh, as if testing the other's patience.

“I don't want to. What are you gonna do about it?”

After a minute of silence, he huffed and pulled the younger by his collar, crashing his lips against the taller's. He could feel Stell smirk into the kiss as he pulled the older closer by his waist.

They wouldn’t really call it a passionate, loving kiss. It was more of them angrily nipping at each other's lips and suckling each other's tongues.

Josh pulled himself closer, deepening their rough kiss and moaning as Stell suckled on his tongue.

He was definitely still angry, but goddamn, was Stell a good kisser. It didn’t help that the younger's hands moved everywhere.

The taller's slender fingers slid into his shirt and caressed the soft skin on his waist, gently pinching. His fingers expertly teased each curve and dip in his body, slowly moving up to play with his nipples.

After a little bit of teasing and fondling, Stell's hand slowly traced down until it reached the smaller's clothed erection. He palmed it, earning a soft groan from the older.

Josh almost gave in to the pleasure the younger was giving him. Key word: almost.

He growled and pushed the younger down onto the sofa and straddled his lap, planting his hands on his firm chest and teasing the sensitive nubs, earning a choked moan from the younger.

He broke away from the kiss and trailed his lips down the taller's jawline and neck, leaving love bites in different colours and sizes.

He broke away for a moment, admiring both his work and the masterpiece beneath him. Stell looked incredibly debauched and beautiful under him.

His hair was sticking out in clumps in different places, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead and his lips were bruided and red from all the kissing they did.

He looked enchanting and seductive at the same time. Hell, he looked like a damn succubus.

And for the sake of his sanity, he would let himself be seduced by this succubus. He'd even thank him. And it doesn’t matter if they're even on the sofa.

A gentle pinch on his waist brought him back to reality. He shifted his gaze down to Stell, who looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.

And it was at that moment when all of his anger evaporated from his entire being. Everything else dissolved around him and all he could see and focus on was the angel, his angel, beneath him.

He finally came to the conclusion that he really was in love with Stell, no matter how much he denied it, and from whichever angle you stare at it, his feelings were never gonna change.

He claimed Stell's lips once again, making sure to pour out all of his emotions in each movement of his mouth.

.-.

Josh woke up feeling warm and due to the heat snuggled on his back. He recalled the events of the night before and couldn’t help but smile as waves of memories enclosed in his brain.

His smile widened when the warm person behind him hugged and pulled him closer, breathing by his neck.

He was about to let himself fall asleep again but his phone rang, Ken's ringtone, and caused him to let out a soft groan.

“Hello bunso.”

“Hey kuya. Aren't you gonna head home yet?”

“Later. You can't possibly miss me that much?” he teased, chuckling at the whine that came from the other end of the call.

“I'm serious though. Mark and the others came by looking for you.” His previously closed eyes flew open and he sat up, ignoring the head rush he felt.

Stell grumbled from behind him and wrapped his arm around his slim waist.

“Are they still there?”

“Yeah. They're watching TV, though.”

“Okay. Okay, I'll be home in five.” He bid his brother goodbye and ended the call, sighing.

“Good morning indeed, huh?” Stell huskily asked, sitting up and hugging him from behind.

“Yeah. Sorry I woke you.”

“I was already awake,” he pulled Josh on top of him, gently massaging his hips. He chuckled when he saw the marks he left on his chest.

“What are you laughing about?”

“Everything. Us, this whole setup. We hated each other before.”

“Hmm, in my defense, you were an asshole.”

“Was not.” Stell mumbled, nipping on his collarbone. Josh let out a soft moan and loosely hung his arms over his broad shoulders.

“If you say so.” He reached behind him for the taller's member and briefly pumped it before pushing into his still loose hole.

Stell held his hips, slowly sinking him down until he was filled to the brim.

Not bothering to wait, Josh braced his hands on his chest and slowly moved up and down his lap, soft moans erupting from his throat.

As his mouth met Stell's, he smiled. He didn’t know what was gonna happen to them after this, but one thing was for sure.

Stell was finally his.

.-.

“We miss you. Come back to us already.” Razzho grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I wish I could, Razz. But it would be great for both groups if I helped.”

“We understand that, Josh. But ever since you danced with their group, it's like you forgot about us.” Lennox frowned, avoiding his gaze.

“Nox, I would never forget about you. It's just.. Stell is very adamant to make sure that the routines are perfect. Same as us.”

“I promise, I had no intentions of stealing your incredible leader.” Josh turned and grinned at Stell, briefly hugging him.

“Sorry about them, they're just being babies.” Mark grinned, giving the older male a high-five.

“You had to say that.” The younger males rolled their eyes in unison, causing the older ones to chuckle and shake their heads.

“Don't worry, I only need him for one more week. Then he's all yours.”

“Am I?” Josh teased.

“Scratch that, I'm gonna have to rekindle my thoughts.” Stell grinned back, laughing at the younger male's reactions.

Mark definitely saw the sparks flying in between them and when he confronted Josh later that evening, he was ecstatic with the information he received.

Sure, they barely saw him the last few weeks, but he was glad Josh finally found someone. And so was Ken.

Maverick was a little annoyed at first but soon softened up when he saw the way they moved around each other.

He was sure as hell happy for his best mate. Even if the love of his life was from a rival group.

.-.

“Do you think they'll go for it?” Stell asked after long hours of them love-making.

“Definitely. At least, that way, they won't be upset about me not being there with them.”

“You really love them, huh?”

“I love all of you.”

“I know that, you pocket-sized cutie, but you've been with them for years. You basically watched them grow up from being shy teenagers to the beauty that they are now.”

“I did. God, I.. I can't even begin to explain how proud I am of them.” Tears slipped from his eyes, urging Stell to envelope him in a hug.

“I know that they are aware of that, Josh. And you should be.”

“I am. I really am.” Josh snuggled closer to him, burying his head in the taller's neck.

“I still can't believe we hated each other.” Josh laughed, gently biting his shoulder.

“Only because we were pansies who couldn’t admit how we felt about each other.”

“Fair enough. You were an asshat though, love.” Josh giggled when the younger tickled his sides.

“I love you..” Stell breathed out, rubbing the smaller’s arm.

“I love you too. So much.”

.-.

DECEMBER 2020

Two years had rapidly passed by since Josh met the love of his life, and frankly, he wasn’t complaining.

After they performed (and won) in the competition, they decided to merge their groups together, and are now called Bulletproof Miracle 7, or shortly, BM7.

Keith revealed that the stair incident wasn’t really an incident, earning smacks from the other members.

They also had more admirers now compared to when they were just starting.

Paulo finally had a chance to visit them, making sure to spoil Ken as much as possible.

He wasn’t that sure of Stell at first, but he eventually softened to Ken's reassuring that Stell really did love Josh.

When their four youngest members graduated from school, they couldn’t help but cry.

Especially Ken. It took all Josh, Paulo and Stell thirty minutes to calm him down. He didn’t really stop crying but at least he wasn’t heaving like before.

The lovers expressed their true feelings for each other from where they stood across the room.

They weren’t biological twins, but they knew that they were thinking the same thing.

This was just the beginning. They would have more achievements and memories in the next coming years.

And they would do it together.


End file.
